


Gus

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Gus bites Damen when he's sleeping, so he confronts Laurent : it's a human bed. For humans. Not for geese.Just a little scene that kept visiting my dreams even long after I read Those who speak with wild beasts by magiserpavus, twice.So I read it, again, and decided to write it down.





	Gus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Who Speak with Wild Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061515) by [magisterpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus). 



Damen woke up when Gus bit him, startled with a yelp.  
Laurent had been awake for a while, not finding sleep, and was petting the goose absentmindedly, not realizing he was the one that annoyed him, enough for him to get angry and bite at Damen.   
It was not a hard bite, though, so he didn’t feel that guilty. It would go smoothly as long as Damen couldn’t see his smirk.   
He heard Damen grumbled and turn on himself, probably trying to go back to sleep.   
But he must have sensed that Laurent wasn’t sleeping, for he sighed and said :   
“Not only does he takes all the room in the bed, but now he bites me in my sleep ?”  
Laurent hummed noncommittally.  
“He has to go”  
“He won’t leave,” answered Laurent firmly. “He has been in my bed for longer than you, so if you’re not happy about it, you can leave.”  
Damen lifted himself on his elbow.  
“I won’t leave ! It’s my bed !”  
Laurent installed his head more comfortably, mimicking a return to sleep.  
“Well that’s not my problem.”  
Damen grabbed him softly by the shoulder, and turned him so they were face to face.  
“I’m serious, Laurent. It’s a human bed. It’s for humans, not for geese.”  
Laurent was starting to lack reasonable points.  
“HE SAVED MY LIFE !”  
To his surprise, Damen chuckled a laugh. “Well, me too.”  
Laurent stood his ground. “But you didn’t risk yours in the process !”  
Damen let out a tired sight.  
“Laurent…”  
“No ! I’m not buying it. Gus stays. He earned his place in this bed. You didn’t.”  
Damen seemed startled : “What ? But…”  
Laurent didn’t let him finish. “You lied to me ! You told me you were a fucking guard ! And for what ? So no one would know that their prince couldn’t ride properly ?”  
Damen seemed offended.  
“Hey. I can ride. This horse only answers to you, that’s not the same. And you lied to me too, goose boy !”  
Laurent let out a shocked sound. “It was for my survival ! You lied for… comfort !”  
Damen sighed again, looking very tired. But it didn’t stop Laurent.  
“And you broke up with me, in a very shitty way, Mister Honor ! Not only didn’t you got the guts to tell it to me to my face, you did it with a stupid letter the day after leaving post sex without a word !”  
“I didn’t want to hurt you more by allowing it to go further when I couldn’t promise more, and you know it.”  
“Didn’t you stop for a second to think of how worthless it made me felt ? You were the first person I kissed ! The first I had sex with, and you apparently left when you finally got what you wanted. And I felt even worse because I defended you when my friends told me you were just using me ! And I had to go back, that day, with that fucking letter, my tail between my legs, admitting they were right and you were just trying to fuck me.”  
At some point, Gus had left the bed, apparently too noisy and troubled for his tastes.   
Damen passed a hand on his face.  
“Laurent. It’s the middle of the night. Do we have to have this argument, again, now ?”  
Laurent smiled, dropping the act. “No !” he answered with a big smile.  
Then he drop a quick peck on Damen’s cheek, and cuddled against Damen’s chest who instinctively turned on his back to drag Laurent closer. He laughed softly.  
“I love you too, Laurent. Good night. But if Gus wakes me up biting me again tonight, you both leave that bed.”  
Laurent cuddled his head deeper in Damen’s neck. “That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> And... ANOTHER ONE ! Another of my obsessive fanfiction's fanfiction. The author didn't gave me persmission yet, so if they refuse, I'll remove it.


End file.
